The field of this invention relates generally to a hair grooming device and more particularly to an electrical grounding hair grooming device which removes static electricity from the hair.
The setting of one's hair into a particular style is desirable by most individuals, male and female. The presence of static electricity has been known to be one of the principal causes of the hair being unmanageable, that is, making it difficult to set the hair in a particular style.
It has been found that frequently the presence of static electricity is produced during the grooming of the hair, such as by combing or brushing. Therefore, inherently, styling of the hair has the tendency to produce the effect of static electricity.
Previously, in recognition of the problem of static electricity, various anti-static shampoos and chemical compounds have been introduced to the market in recent years with advertising claims that they impart many desirable features to the hair through dissipation of static electricity. These compounds are expensive and do not overcome the static effects as completely as is desirable. Furthermore, these compounds by prolonged use, could have certain undesirable effects on some scalps. A need exists for a reasonably inexpensive device which completely eliminates the effect of static electricity without subjecting the hair and scalp to deleterious materials.